Yume
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Drabble. Estaba cansado, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora, no mientras aquellos pasos siguieran acercándose hacia él. El fiero agarre a su hombro, giró, aquella sonrisa sedienta de sangre. Su sangre. Una mirada dolida a aquel par de ojos azules.


_Una historia un tanto experimental, resultante de varías noches de desvelo e hipoglucemia prolongada._

_Solo diré, me acepto culpable de todo lo que leerán abajo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire comenzaba a faltarle, el dolor en sus músculos lo cegaba, el miedo en su mente lo perdía más y más.

Corría desesperado, mientras a sus agobiados sentidos llegaba el inconfundible sonido de pasos suaves y pausados, que se iban acercando a él cada vez más y más, obligándolo a aumentar su velocidad, a esforzarse al máximo.

La necesidad de huir crecía más y más, al notar que los pasos estaban más próximos, junto con su miedo y desesperación.

Una mano en su hombro, gira aterrado a enfrentar a su perseguidor, alcanza a ver una sonrisa siniestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Leo!", grita mientras sus ojos verdes se abren de golpe, siendo recibidos por la oscuridad de su recamara, se escucha un poco de tumulto, antes de que alguien toque a su puerta, casi de forma tímida.

"¿Estas bien, Raph?", la voz de Leonardo entra amortiguada, aun así, no logra esconderse la preocupación en su tono, y la necesidad de entrar y ver por sus propios ojos que su hermano estaba bien.

El silencio se apodera del lugar por unos momentos, antes de que Raphael encuentre su voz otra vez.

"S…si, todo bien", contesta, acomodando su mascara , ocultando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, muestra de cómo realmente no estaba bien. Se prepara para iniciar su día, el cual transcurre sin incidentes. Nadie menciona el evento que se ha estado repitiendo sin falta desde hacia dos semanas. Solo miradas rápidas y fugaces, cuando creían que el más rudo de los cuatro no los veía, gestos preocupados, animando a su hermano a sacar sus miedos, viéndolo como una posible solución al problema. Peor nadie presionaba.

Eso en lugar de ayudar, dificultaría más las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pulmones ardían, negándose a llevar más oxigeno a su sangre, su corazón latía a mil por minuto, sus músculos se contraían y relajaban de manera brusca y demandante. De nuevo aquellos pasos. De nuevo la sensación de estar atrapado. Todo perdido.

Nuevamente una mano en su hombro, aquella sonrisa siniestra.

Un destello de azul…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El nombre de su hermano escapa de sus labios de nueva cuenta, la misma reacción de parte del líder, sus gestos cada vez más preocupado y cansado.

Raphael no sabía ya como mantenerse de pie.

No sólo en sus sueños huía, sino ya también en su vida diaria.

Un día, cuando sus hermanos lo creían profundamente dormido en el sofá, escucho a Michelangelo preguntar.

"¿Qué esta pasando con Raph?"

La respuesta de Donatello sacada de la pura lógica.

"Debe tener miedo de que algo le pase a Leo… suele suceder cuando alguien experimenta una situación de peligro o muerte…quizás, el creer por un momento que habíamos perdido a Leo, se esta reflejando en su subconsciente, dándole aquellas pesadillas"

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansado, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora, no mientras aquellos pasos siguieran acercándose hacia él.

El fiero agarre a su hombro, giró, aquella sonrisa sedienta de sangre. Su sangre.

Una mirada dolida a aquel par de ojos azules.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez, es otra voz la que le pregunta si todo esta bien. No lo toma en consideración, su día empieza de la misma tortuosa manera. Pero algo es diferente, y el no se da cuenta. Simplemente porque ha hecho lo imposible por mantenerse lejos de su hermano.

Por eso, no le extraña cuando Leonardo no hace nada para evitar aquella separación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Correr, correr, no podía detenerse ni por un segundo, sino, él lo alcanzaría…él lo atraparía…él…

Aquella mano, aquella maldita mano en su hombro, y aquellos dientes tan blancos, que parecían brillar, la sonrisa cada vez más torcida, más cruel.

Aquellos ojos azules que siempre le parecían tan apacibles y tranquilos como el mar, mostraban un frio casi glaciar.

"¿Leo?", suplicó, rogó que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, quería despertar, quería escuchar de nuevo la voz de Leonardo, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, si él estaba bien.

Y entonces le contestaría que no, que tenía miedo de perderlo, pero no físicamente, sino espiritualmente. Que tenía miedo de cómo su hermano, su querido hermano (porque lo era, aunque no lo demostrara), se iba alejando cada vez más de ellos, de cómo su mirada se hacia distante cada vez más y más.

Y entonces, le platicaría su sueño, una advertencia, no para Leonardo, sino para ellos, una oportunidad de hacer todo diferente.

"¿Leo?", volvió a preguntar, mientras veía a su hermano desenvainar su ninjato, disfrutando del brillo que este reflejaba y del sonido que creaba al cortar el aire con su filo, entonando un cantico de muerte.

"Leo esta muerto", ya no había otra oportunidad. El había desperdiciado cada una de ellas al huir como el cobarde que era. El arma de su hermano volvió a cortar el aire una vez más…

"¡Leonardo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Daría cualquier cosa porque hubiera más DarkLeonardo regados por el mundo T-T, o que los de IDW lo hubieran hecho realmente malo -_-, así que, a falta de ello, debo hacer yo mis propias locuras xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
